Colors
by ayeeee
Summary: Nicole learns to deal with the not so average teenage life. Paul OC / Jacob OC
1. From Gray to Pink

Chapter One

From Gray to Pink

NPOV

Gray: ANXIOUS,NERVOUS,STRAINED,

"I-I cant be your friend anymore . We cant be your friends anymore."

Tears were spilling down my cheeks as I tried my hardest, to no avail, to conceal them.

"Why the hell not Andrew? And since when do YOU make Christina s decisions?"

Chrissy shifted her gaze to her shoes and fumbled with her fingers.

"Well somebody answer me!"

Andrew took a heavy sigh and raised his eyes to meet mine .  
He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when he realized the words that were stuck in his brain wouldn t travel out of his mouth .

"Don't make this harder than it already is Nicky.."

I winced when he said the nickname the two of them had given me when we were little . It was then we promised to be best friends forever .

11 years ago

"Thank you." The little girl spoke as wet tears clung to her lashes .

It really sounded like "Fankfoom", but Nicole knew it wasn t the time to make fun

"Its okay. I was only helping. I m Nicole."

"Christina. Miranda's like the biggest bully on the playground . I cant believe you did_ that_ to her. she spoke softly, refering to the bloody nose Nicole had given Miranda .

"No big deal. Its only a cause of the karate lessons my dad teaches me." Little Nicole boasted proudly .

The little girls eyes almost popped out of their sockets .

"YOU do karate?"

"Sure sure, its really tae kwon do . But whatever you want to call it is fine ."

"B-but.-" The little girl started. "Your, not a boy.."

Nicole was dumfounded . She d play and fight just as hard as the other boys on the playground . When the little girl told her that tae kwon do was a boys sport Nicole wanted to hit her just as hard as she d hit Miranda .

"So? My daddy says its good to be a well bounded person ." She smiled at the use of her big girl words

"And sides, girls can do anything that boys can do-" She was cut off by a little sandy blonde haired boy .

"Nah-uh!" He protested. "Boys are way tougher than girls."

Nicole rolled her little hazel eyes .

"Oh really? Prove it _boy_." she spat .  
"Your so on. _Girl_." He spat back with just as much vengeance.

The two wrestled playfully until Nicole had him pinned under her with his hands on either side of his head .

"Wow." The little boy whispered . "Maybe girls aren t so weak after all.."

Nicole smiled at the dazed boy and held out her hand to help him up .

"Told you so . I'm Nicole."

He flashed a toothy grin and spoke . "I'm Andrew. Hey maybe we could be like super heros. Me and you."

Nicole nodded towards Christina who's eyes were glued to her shoes.

" Of course. You too. Yeah! We ll be called the.."

He paused to think of a name for the trio .

"Best friends?" Christina piped in with a squeal .

"Psh, No. That s so _girly_."

"Well I like it ." Nicole defended her new found friend, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Andrews face blushed a deep red "Yeah, that's what I mean to say . I-I like it too ."

"So then its settled . We're the best friends." Nicole smiled holding out her pinky .

The best friends! The other two spoke joining their pinkies with Nicole's .

_Present _

"Don't you call me that!"

I was so angry she could barely stand to look at the two people who claimed they would be my best friends .

"Please Nicky, its for the best. Really. I promise when we get settled we ll fix everything. We ll be the best friends just like before." Christina pleaded hopefully .

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Chrissy." Andrew sighed, tightening his grip on her hand .

I felt as if the whole world was being pulled out from under me . My best friends were leaving me and wouldn t even give me a reasonable explanation as to why . It was so frustrating. They didn't even give a damn about the way I felt . All they were interested in as they're new found "love". Lately, I'd been feeling really left out . Andrew would disappear for days and come right back as if nothing had happened. And he'd gotten really protective over Chris. I'd question them, but they'd just shrug it off . Really _fucking_ frustrating .

"I hate you, I hate you!" I furiously rubbed at the tears coming from my eyes .

I wouldn t give them the satisfaction of letting them see me cry .

"Nicole please." Christina grabbed at me .

I stumbled back in an effort to get away from her lying hands .

"Just get out." I whispered .

"Nicole we love you. We really do. This just has to be where that love ends."

His eyes darted everywhere except to mine .

"I'm so sorry Nicky." Christina blurted out before Andrew closed the door behind them .

he color of my mood ring changed from gray to a pinkish color.  
PINK: FEAR, UNCERTAIN, UNANSWERED QUESTIONS

I guess the cheap things really do work.

Soooo . You guys like it or what?  
Reviews would be nice ]  
OH! & I need a beta so .. Yeah .  
Kay . Review!


	2. From Black to Red

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight . SM does

This Chapter is based on the song Thats What You Get-Paramore

_I drowned out all my sense with,_

_the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_whoa._

* * *

Chapter 2

From Black to Red

Black: TENSED, ANGERED, DREADFUL

"Kick higher mija!" Carlos shouted from behind the kicking bag.

"Im trying daddy. Geez." I replied snarkily, whipping a piece of my auburn hair from my eyes .

We'd do this almost everyday after daddy got off of work. We'd come home, change into our uniforms, and get down to business.

"I do not understand why you insist on teaching her this-" My mother paused, and raised one manicured finger to her chin. "Trash Carlos. You already taught it to your son. She's a _girl_. She shouldn't be training to kill."

My father laughed, walked over to my mother, and kissed her on her forehead.

" Elizabeth. It isn't trash. It'll come in handy when she starts getting_ jiggy _with the boys."

I raised a neat eyebrow at my father . Jiggy daddy? _Really_?

"You kids do still say that right?"

"Not since 2001 papi." His face fell.

"But I'll bring it back. Promise." I grinned at him

"Nicole go change. Then wait for me in your room. I've got something important to talk to you about." Elizabeth barked.

"Whatever. Thank you daddy." I kissed his cheek and brushed past my mother.

"Oh my God Nicole! You're gonna use up all the water." My brother shouted before flushing the toilet

"Fucking asshat." I groaned to myself as I shut off the freezing water.

The shower had done me very well

My tense muscles relaxed almost instantly when the steaming water hit my body.

I wrapped a towel around myself and stomped out of my bathroom.

"Nicholas Jamie Mendez!" I shouted from outside my prick of a brother's bedroom. " You open this door right now."

He took his time opening the door and grinned down at my shivering figure.

" Cold? Maybe you should've stayed in the shower for a little while longer. Your shivering. Go put on some clo-"

" The next time you interrupt my showering Nicholas, I promise. I will _castrate_ you."

He doubled over with laughter.

" Right." He started in between bouts of laughter. "My tiny little sister is gonna. Oh my Gawd."

I used all of the force i could muster up and punched him in his gut.

"Fuck, Nicole!" He shouted from his fetal position in the middle of his bedroom.

"That's disgusting. You're my brother. I could never." I grinned sarcastically .

"Get out." He hissed

"Your wish is my command."

My knuckles were red and swollen from punching the six pack of a 6'2 monster I called my brother.

I slowly walked into my room, turned on my Ipod, and blasted Beyonce-Single Ladies from the dock.

"Oh my_ fucking _God!" Nick shouted slamming his door .

I laughed as my mother walked into my room and plopped down onto my bed .

She looked as if she were about to cry . And she never 'plopped' down on anything . _Besides my dad . _So I knew it was serious.

"You alright?" I spoke over my shoulder as I rifled through my drawers looking for something to wear.

"Nicole. I just can't stand seeing you like this-" She began. " Ever since Chrissy and Drew moved you've been so.. I don't know. Not _you_."

Not _me_. Please. If she'd gone through half of what I'd gone through the past month she wouldn't be _her _either.

I rolled my eyes, but decided to keep my mouth closed. A hand print etched onto my face would not look good with only days left until picture day.

"So, Your father and I decided. Maybe a change of scenery would be good for you. You and Nicholas." She started towards the door.

" We're moving."

I was completely convinced my top lip would never meet my bottom ever again.

"Oh. And baby?" I nodded, mouth still wide open, motioning her to continue.

"I love Beyonce too, but you have got to turn that song off. Its so 2008."

She softly closed the door and i still sat cross-legged on my bed with my mouth still open .

I looked down at my ring which had turned from black to a yellow orangey color

Yellow-Orange: A LITTLE NERVOUS, CONFUSED, BITTERSWEET.

Yeah, the cheap thing was dead right.

The car ride to some place called 'La Push' was eerily quiet.

Turns out Nick knew about the whole lets-pack-up-and-leave-our-whole-lives-behind-cause-Nicole's-in-a-bad-mood plan.

His stupid ass knew the whole time and said nothing. So much for a brother-sister bond.

"Eat something mija. Please." My father pleaded from the front seat of the car.

Nicholas held up a bag of Lays potato chips, but I turned my head to the window.

"Goodness, Nick she doesn't want that junk. How about some salad sweetie?" She turned around and held the tupperware container full of chopped celery, carrot sticks, and cherry tomatoes. Not much of a salad if you ask me.

"Nope." I murmured into my hand.

"Nicole Jayden Mendez. I will not have you die in this car of starvation." Carlos pulled up into the parking lot of an IHOP.

Damn my father and his IHOP trickery.

"Fine." I stated, unbuckling my seatbelt. "I'll eat, but I wont be happy about it."

He laughed and turned his head towards me. "As long as you eat something mija."

After a very filling breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and hash-browns, (No eggs. I hate eggs.) I excused myself from our booth.

"I have to pee." I said quickly before jogging toward the bathroom .

Before I even had time to move out of the way, I'd collided with a big brown thing.

"Watch where your _fucking _going." The brown thing spat.

I looked up to find that the brown _thing_ was a very gorgeous brown _boy_.

"Oh, keep your fucking panties on _miss_. It was an accident." I spat back at him

"Whatever. Move." The brown boy pushed past me.

The people in this town sure are pleasant

.My mood ring turned from yellow-orangey to a fire engine red .

Red: ANGRY, FAZED, INSECURE

Well.. _That's_ weird.

I like this chapter wayyyyy more than the first.

Mkayy ; so review !

& a special thanks to my first two reviewers . I love you for reading!


End file.
